drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/The King Game
The King Game was a story inspired on the manga of the same name, but featuring characters from Drimare Universe instead. It was a pure shitfest and I quite enjoyed writing it, it would have followed the manga's more sinister direction, but I got bored of writing it very early in its development ALSO TRIGGER WARNING BECAUSE THERE'S AN HOMOPHOBIC SLUR IN THERE Summary Zelly and Blade receive a strange letter with an even stranger request, only to find out that many other Drimare have received it as well. Strangeness ensues. Features Characters * Zelly * Blade * Iron * Darah * Axel & Azel * Raban * TOXiK * Raban * Rust * Steam * Ether * Malice * Torch, Rad, Atomus, Scath and Ramel (Mentioned) Locations * The Rem Forest ** Rem Forest Plaza ** Zelly and Blade's house The King Game "Reunion at the Rem Forest plaza - 3pm Failure to attend will result in severe punishment." Zelly turned the small white paper around as she walked to the plaza, the paper also seemed empty on the back and she sighed. - Hey, don't look so stressed, Zel! - Blade, her younger brother said with a smirk - I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about. Besides, it's about time that something interesting happened in this place for once! - I don't know, Blade... - She said worriedly - You got the same note too! In your room! Someone was in our house! - Maybe it was magic~? As they kept walking, Zelly let out a sigh - I just find it scary and suspicious... but there's no point in arguing with you... I just got a bad feeling... The plaza had the appearance of old ruins covered in moss, yet the magic of the forest kept everything intact, near the centre, an old fountain stood, and Zelly frowned as she spotted a few familiar faces - Ugh... The twins are here... - She muttered to Blade who just chuckled when he saw the two identical silver-haired boys. - After all these years, you still got beef with Azel? - Blade laughed. - Azel's fine... Axel's the one I hate! - She said angrily as her not so quiet tone seemed to catch the two boys' attention. One of them, giving Zelly the same glare as the other one seemed to get nervous - A-Ah, h-hello...! D-Did you get the notes as well...? - He asked nervously, and Blade laughed - You left them there, didn't you Azel~? - Everyone has been invited... - Another voice mumbled, interrupting them, this time, a little ghost girl named Darah. - Great, you're here too... - Zelly sighed, slightly startled by how the girl had appeared out of nowhere as she showed the note as well. ___ As more and more 'mares appeared, no one actually knew who had planned the meeting. An old bell from the ruins started to chime, signalling the time as 3 pm and a whole confused group was gathered by the fountain, chatting about the mystery of the notes. Catching their attention, at the last ring, a single letter flew out of the bell, as in a swift jump, Zelly caught it - Got it! - Looking around as she noticed all the familiar eyes were on her, she began to open the letter to read it out loud, clearing her throat. - Oh, okay this is happening, huh... So! "Welcome to The King Game! You have been randomly chosen to participate! Obey all of the king's commands. The last one to survive will become king and have a single wish granted for them!" - Zelly stopped looking weirded out - Survive....? "Every day, midnight a new command will arrive. Failure to complete said command shall result in severe punishment...?!" Wait, what?! Does anyone know about this?! - Zelly asked nervously but the group denied, mumbling in confusion to each other - "You cannot abandon The King Game. You cannot destroy the King's letters. The King sees all." Zelly turned the paper around, to find the names of the participants - This is... Is everyone here? - She grabbed a pen of her own, checking her name - Blade..? - Here! - Right! Axel... Azel... Darah... - She kept looking around - Ron..? She saw the boy in the black and white suit waving at her, with both Steam and Rust by his side as well as a winged boy named Ether and she checked their names as well - Ramel and Scath? The two adults waved and she checked. Torch? Check. Rad? Check. TOXiK? Check. Malice? Check. Raban....? Check. Seeing the list, made her concerned - We're sixteen... What is this...? - A big waste of time, that's for sure! - TOXiK claimed annoyed, his voice loud above everyone else's silence - Which one of you assholes is responsible to this magic king bullshit?! - With all due respect, young sir, I do not believe that this discussion requires such foul language...! - Raban said to the bunny as if offended. - Oh I'll show you foul language, you...! - Blade quickly interrupted them before TOXiK gave him the bird. - Everyone, please! - he chuckled - This is probably some complex prank, but if it's not... Well hey! Then I guess we'll meet each other tomorrow here at the same hour? With annoyed sighs, the group dispersed as a few smaller groups walked away and Zelly looked worried - Blade, I think this might be serious! - Zel, you just saw that bell fart out a letter, claiming we're going to be "punished", whatever that means! I mean, how serious can it be? - Ugh... I won't be surprised if you not being serious about these things is what gets you killed! - She said annoyed as they soon joined Iron, Steam, and Ether walking home. - So, what should we do about this? - Iron asked with a hint of concern - The letters would come at midnight, right?? We just do whatever this king wants and get it over with! - Steam said, clearly not wanting to be in that situation. - Are these events common in this zone? I cannot say that I have heard of this so-called "game". - Ether said, adjusting his goggles. - Ohh yeah, you're visiting from Coperton, yes? - Zelly snapped her fingers as the boy quietly nodded and she continued - It's the first time that I have ever heard of this game too... It kinda worries me... - Well, my winged buddy, sounds like you're in to have a more interesting holiday than you had planned! - Blade laughed at him, but Ether's reaction remained stone cold, as he slowly raised a single eyebrow in awkward silence. - ... I did in fact have better plans. If this game, turns out to be any relevant, I may consider giving it second thoughts. - Dude, trust me you do NOT wanna mess with this magic stuff! - Iron said a bit alarmed and Blade laughed. - No way, dude, YOU'RE scared? - Blade. I keep tellin' you this and you just don't listen to me. If this was a horror movie, you'd be the annoying sidekick who would run into danger, laugh and die ON THE FIRST 5 MINUTES OF THE MOVIE. - Iron grinned as the others laughed in the background. - Ha! Ha! Really funny...! - Blade scoffed. At night, the day's events had become only a fuzzy memory and Blade laid lazily on his bed, soon falling asleep, his blurry vision noticed his window slowly open but it was a sudden loud scream from another room that made him jump on his feet in horror, it sounded like Zelly was in danger, and she seemed to be running to where he was, barging in the room - IT'S HERE! IT'S THE LETTER!! - she said barging in the room in a mix of excitement and fear, holding the neat pale envelope in her hands. -What letter...? - Blade just rubbed his eyes, unamused by her excitement when he was just so tired, and he could almost feel his ears vibrating when Zelly let out another surprised squeal when she saw the open window in his room - THERE'S YOURS! THERE! ON THE FLOOR! Blade grumbled, placing his pillow over his head as he grumbled to it as only muffled noises could be heard - Zel, I literally don't care about this...! But she ignored him, already half-way opening the letter, anxious to read what it said, but as soon as she did, her look changed to one of disappointment. "Welcome to the King's game The chosen ones have been TOXiK and Raban. They must simply share a kiss in order to complete the King's wish. Failure to fulfil the King's wish will result in punishment. The King sees all." - Wha... What the... What is this crack pairing bullcrap...?! - She said, rereading the letter over and over. - Told ya t'was a stupid joke... - Blade yawned - What does my letter say? - The exact same thing, most probably... - She sighed - This is still so freaky... And why them? It's like it was on purpose, they were just arguing! - Maybe it was, who cares. Zel, I'm tired, lemme sleep. We'll all meet again tomorrow at the place to see what's up... She pouted and sighed - Fiiine! Goodnight! - She walked off the room, her eyes still fixed on the letter. TOXiK was as homophobic as he could get, not to mention just kissing Raban, a bird person twice his size would be totally out of the question. She shuddered with the image of the interspecies relationship and shook it off. She didn't know much about the bird guy though, but he seemed particularly offended by TOXiK's use of cursing, such a snobbish character would probably be horrified with the thought of kissing such a filthy mouth, not to mention whatever was up with TOXiK's gas mask thing. Whatever the punishment would be, she couldn't help but wonder. The letter provided no context nor explanation, it just vaguely implied that some kind of punishment would take place. Zelly kept overthinking all of this and sighed, there still was plenty of time until they'd all meet again the next day. ___ - How seriously am I supposed to take this bullshit?! It's like this was written by some fuckin' kid playin' Truth or Dare! - TOXiK whined out loud at the ruins, a few groups of the others had gathered around, not knowing how to react to the rabbit's distress - Kiss the bird guy?! Do they think I'm some kind of faggot with some bird fetish?! - I dunno, buddy. You tell me. - Malice blinked curiously, being the only one to approach the rabbit, however, his sympathetic look was just a dIsguise for a condescending mocking gaze, which TOXiK looked right through. - The answer to that would be, "NO"! I don't have a bird fetish and when that oversized goggle-wearing snob arrives, I will replace a smooch with a PUNCH instead! - Haha! Ooh. Ouch. Fiesty! Hey, cheer up, pal! I'm looking forward to seeing you guys later making out in the corner. Making weird bunny bird babies or whatever! Dibs on naming your firstborn! TOXiK groaned angrily with this and attempted to attack Malice with his claws, surprising the orange-haired Reaper that had just barely slithered away from the rabbit's attack as he laughed. - Hey, Bunny, t'was just a joke! I'm not making fun of you, just chill. - He grinned mockingly, and as TOXiK prepared to attack him yet again, heavy steps from the back caught his attention. A few more of those who were at the meeting the day before had arrived, and TOXiK's long ears could hear every single detail that their whispers spoke of. The heavy steps belonged to Raban however, who stared down at the rabbit, the letter in his hands slightly dirty with black ink - Uhm... Pardon me, sir... Are you Mr. TOXiK? From yesterday? - He spoke calmly yet with a hint of discomfort as TOXiK glared at him, raising his claws as he got ready to attack him. - Get away from me before I rip those bloody wings out of your body, you fucking freak! - The rabbit hissed, making the large bird shiver in response. - There is no need for that, sir...! Let us just have this simple discussion calm and politely... I do not want to do this anymore than you do... You understand, yes? - Oh I understand alright...! - He looked angrily, striking him down as the two started to fight, Raban trying to get TOXiK away while the rabbit just furiously kept trying to claw at him. Zelly had just arrived at the scene when she saw the fight [UNFINISHED, MIGHT GET PICKED UP LATER, BUT MOST PROBABLY NOT]Category:Library